ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Spy for a Spy
Spy for a Spy is the 5th episode in the fourth season and 39th overall episode of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Premise The Ninja have created a secret alliance of elemental fighters, Cole has found Zane, and Nya goes undercover within Chen's kabuki to figure out the man's nefarious plot. Plot In Chen's factory, Cole works with Karlof and the recently-eliminated Chamille on making fortune cookies. Surprised at seeing the Earth Ninja so happy all of a sudden, the Master of Metal questions him. Cole explains that now he's found Zane and is attempting to break out. He slips a note in one of the fortune cookies saying what his condition is to the Ninja and places it on a dish piled with fortune cookies for a banquet Chen is hosting. Despite a close call, the cookie makes it past the guards without any suspicions. Meanwhile, Nya and Dareth are outside Chen's Palace. Nya attempts to go in, but is stopped by Dareth, who disguises her as one of Chen's kabuki so she can get in undetected. As it turns out, the banquet is being held for the eight remaining competitors who have made it to the second round. Lloyd is suspicious at first, but Chen tells him to lighten up. He also congratulates Shadow for his impressive victory against Tox. The masters discuss their current standpoint, while Griffin Turner states he attempted to enlist Shadow, but he refused. As the fortune cookies are brought in, Chen demands to have them brought to him while Clouse reminds him of the competitors' whispering, revealing they have a spy feeding them the alliance's information. As Chen decides to take action, he puts the fortune with Cole's message back. He rises and tells the remaining eight that he knows that they have a secret alliance and that the Tournament is about stealing everyone's powers. To crumble the alliance, Chen lies and tells that whoever wins gets his Staff of Elements. Lloyd, disgusted, reveals Neuro had read Clouse's mind, though he denies it after being glared at. This, combined with Griffin saying Lloyd just wants the staff for himself is enough to weaken the alliance. Jay states the Ninja now need proof to fully convince everyone while being pestered by a kabuki, realizing it's Nya. After telling Jay she knows what happened between him and Cole, she tells the Ninja that she and Dareth are undercover and that one person in their group must be a spy if Chen managed to find out about their plans. Skylor approaches and gives Kai the fortune, surprising everyone that Cole had managed to find Zane and making Kai glad to know he can trust her. Jay questions who the spy could be, while Lloyd becomes convinced it's Shadow and glares at him. Back at the factory, Cole initiates his plan: to cause havoc by eating the food. The cultists attempt to recapture him but aren't able to. Eventually, Cole uses noodles as a makeshift rope, but it rips causing him to fall on Zugu. Cole is thrown into a cell, though reveals he had taken Zugu's keys. As he enters Zane's cell, he wakes him from his dream of the Titanium Dragon. Cole frees Zane and and they escape. Unfortunately, the guard realizes that Cole has gone missing and raises the alarm. Nya gets to the spellbook and takes away page 149 of the book. Clouse enters his quarters as well and notices a white marking on the cover of the spellbook. Clouse's pet is released and chases Zane and Cole. Luckily, Zane and Cole escape by exploding shurikens. In Kai's quarters, all the fighters are gathered to find the spy. Garmadon suggests they show their backs to determine who the spy is, since the one who has a snake tattoo on their back would be considered as part of the cult. Eventually, it comes down to Skylor and Shadow, the former attempting to stall and guilt trip Kai until he says he trusts her. Just before she does show, Griffin notices Shadow attempting to escape, stating he isn't their ally or the spy and he'll do what it takes to get the staff. Lloyd's attempt to stop him results in Jay's leg being crushed. As Shadow escapes, Neuro brands him as the spy while Kai attempts to apologize Skylor, who shows him her back without a tattoo. In the caves, Cole learns from two guards that the imprisoned Elemental Masters will pay for his escape just as Zane locates the exit. Cole, remembering his promise to Karlof, tells Zane to leave alone as he was imprisoned long enough. Zane however, chooses to stay. Meanwhile, Dareth blows his cover and is chased and caught by Chen's guards. Nya also blows her cover but escapes into the forest after a brief fight with Clouse. In the throne room, Chen asks his spy if Nya was captured. It's revealed that the spy is Skylor, who hid her tattoo from the Ninja using Chamille's Form. She informs him of Cole and Zane's escape and calls him father, to which they cackle at the thought of the Ninja being disbanded forever. Trivia *Skylor is confirmed to be Chen's daughter, as well as the spy. It is also revealed that she absorbed Chamille and Neuro's powers. *Tox is revealed to have been eliminated, having battled Shadow and lost. * The episode title is a play on the phrase "an eye for an eye." * This episode marks Shade, Kapau, Chope, and Eyezor's first speaking roles. * According to the Ninjago website, the skull on the table with the spellbook actually belonged to the late king of the Underworld, Samukai. ** The skull may have belonged to Samukai, but not actually his own. This is emphasized by the skulls shape, and the fact that Samukai's entire body imploded. Errors *Paleman wasn't in Kai's room when everyone was checked for tattoos, yet was apparently implied to have been checked. **He may have been invisible. Gallery ShadeEats.png FireSuite39.png Category:2015 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Episodes Category:The Tournament of Elements